


The Mighty   Fall

by hullohurricane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, free write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullohurricane/pseuds/hullohurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prophecy comes true</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty   Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingflower/gifts).



> Enjoy :)

The knife sank into his chest before Annabeth could scream for him to watch out. The Argo 2 had been docked only for a couple of hours when it was attacked. Leo, Piper,Hazel, Jason, Nico, and Frank had all gone ashore to gather the needed supplies, leaving Percy and Annabeth to guard the ship. 

Time slowed as Annabeth watched Percy fall. The enemy she was currently fighting turned away and jumped ship, hissing as it went. She turned back just in time to see Percy's head slam against the hard wooden deck. Before she knew what had happened, Percy's head was in her lap and she was stroking his hair. The knife had gone too deep into his flesh for nectar or ambrosia to help. His eyes had gone wide and she could hear the wet sucking noises his punctured lung made as he struggled for breath, already drowning in his own blood. 

The prophecy had been true then, " the Son of Neptune shall drown". It had seemed an odd and impossible feat to achieve, but the prophecy had never stated in water. 

Blood leaked from Percy's lips as he tried to speak, "I... I lo.. love... y...." Tears streamed down Annabeths cheeks as she watched the light fade out of his eyes. 

She was sobbing when everyone came back, her ragged breaths coming out hitched and ugly. It was Jason who made the first move of carrying Percy's body away, Nico and Frank following. Piper kneeled down and held Annabeth as she cried, never saying a word and never needing to. She would move when she wanted to, and she did, going below deck to where Jason and Frank were preparing a shroud. Nico was busying himself cleaning the blood from Percys face and body. 

When she entered all three looked up, but it was Nico who came forward. He motioned for her to follow him and they walked to an empty cabin. Nico looked drained, his skin was very pale and the circles under his eyes more prominant than usual. " I spoke to him, in the underworld." Annabeths head snapped up as she looked him in the eyes. " He... He ,uh, made it to the Isle of the Blessed." She crashed into him, her arms going around his neck and her face burrowing into his shoulder. 

He stood still, shocked by the sudden embrace, and slowly returned it. She was crying again, but underneath the broken sobs, he could hear a stream of thank you's. His chin rested on top of her head, knowing that his secret was safe. She would never find out how he truly had felt. He held her tighter as a tear slid down his cheek.


End file.
